cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Terrarianmaster55/Another new fanmade boss
"Arcade antics" Cory coin-op Appearance: A bit like King Dice, but instead of a dapper outfit he has a hoodie, and inplace of a dice, he has an arcade screen with a digital face. Icon: A penny arcade Battle: He actually runs an arcade where you can fight unlockable minibosses, and when you defat 12, you get to fight Cory. His battle is like King dice's, accept he uses a coin instead of a dice. Minibosses 1: Bagatelle Barry: A red ball with a face, similar to Mangosteen. Your flying through a bagatelle table, with Barry shooting marbles at you, while you dodge obstacles. 2. Marty Multiball: You fight in a giant pinball table, where Marty's face is actually part of it. You summon Marty by parrying a pinball towards one of the special holes, he attacks by spitting non-parryable pinballs, and causing the levers to appear at the bottom, flipping you into the air. 3 Destiny Sisters: In a giant fortune telling machine, you have to fight 5 animatronic gypsies at once in the same vein as The Tipsy Troupe, one which summons tarot cards that act similar to Djimmi's turban, one which summons Palmistry hands that act in a similar fashion to Sally's cars, one which summons stars to be shot at the player, one which shoots laser beams from a crystal ball, and one that spills hot tea on the player. 4: Slots Samuel: On a slot machine, you have to fight an anthropomorphic cherry with a seven tattoo. In order to get him to stop being in turret mode, which is where you cant damage him, you have to spin the slot machine below and depending on the outcome he will use different attacks. If its cherries, he'll throw cherry bombs, if coins, hell make it rain coins, If bar, hell summon platforms that will fall from the sky, and if you get sevens, which is relatively rare, youll automatically win. 5. Amber Amberola: In a giant record player, You fight a music box ballerina that summons music notes from the sky. The platform is constantly moving clockwise, similar to Pip and Dot's battle, sending both you and the boss to the left. 6. Peep Showgirl: In a giant peepshow, you fight a stereotypical playboy bunny, who does actually flirt with them in there death message. She'll constantly be stepping the other way, whilst Rabbits dressed as bouncers attack you from the other side of the screen. Shell also launch beams from her eyes that will cause you to move so fast its hard to control, for about five seconds. 7. Murry T. Scope: On the floor of the arcade, a mutoscope hops of his pedestal, and rolls from side to side on the screen, a little like the mints in Baroness Von Bon Bon's stage. When stationary, he'll shoot film reels at you. 8. Cupid Testarrow: On the love tester, you fly around fighting a flying cherub, who of course, shoots arrows at you. On the machine, you must find the matches similar to Mr. Chimes's fight, except this time, you have to match the prompt (which says something like "Match made in heaven" or "Toxic pairing") with couples (A picture of a few angels kissing and a scorpion couple fighting eachother respectively) 9: Sally Big shot: You have to fight a duck version of Annie oakley, she shoots at you ontop of her platform, and to get her down, you have to parry bullets towards targets, which will drop her into a dunk tank upon defeat. 10: The Rally Bunch: You fight on a race track against several Racecars, which will drive between the lower and upper platforms off-screen, which you must dodge. To get them to stop, you shoot a randomly-appearing sign that says "Pitstop", and while they are stopped, theyll throw miniature tires at you. 11: Dean Candy-digger: Inside a digger machine, you fight a robot with a shovel, who will dig gold coins and prize capsules. 12: Pepe the Puppet: A child marionette inside a puppet show, he dances around on screen while you must dodge his dancing, similar to Pirouletta, and you have to use the understage tunnels to move around it. Cory's fight: he summons pixels to rain from the sky. After you defeat him, he congratulates Cuphead. Category:Blog posts